The Undercover Mission
by rhaiven lavine
Summary: It is common for a ninja to accept missions and even risk their just for the sake of its completion... but what if it gets quite complicated than that. Neji & Kiba would have to go to an undercover mission... that can change their lives and lower their dignities forever.
1. Chapter 1

It was another day in konohagakure; village hidden in the leaves. The birds were chirping, people roaming through the village, children can be seen playing …

"What?!"…and the loud outburst of the hokage can be heard.

"Calm down, Lady Tsunade, or else the whole village might hear you."Shizune said, trying to calm down the hokage.

"I'm sorry, Shizune,it's just that I can't believe that the whole fire country council had given Konoha this poison issue that even I can't handle." Tsunade sighed, really thinking it through, she knows that Konoha shinobis are skilled and smart, especially in their battlefields, but also they are some sort of not in the of this mission. This mission needs extremely precise timing, spyingand skill; to which she doubts her shinobis.

Seeing the lady in deep thought, she said "Don't worry, hokage-sama, think of it as n honor to be chosen; and besides I know that they can handle this isue with no sweat." "I hope you're right, Shizune, I hope you're right." She sighed again, this time grabbing a bottle of sake.

"Lady hokage, please don't, too much liquor is bad for the health and besides, if you get drunk you won't be able to sign the papers I'll be sending this afternoon." Then it hit her; if it was poison, they should be concealing it in food so iit won't be obvious, then, "Shizune, gather all information regarding this matter now."

"Hai."and with that she was sometime, she came back with files in her hand. "It was said that the ones who are behind this are can be found in a village on top of a mountain near Konoha. But the citizens repeatedly denied having poison in their area…"

While Shizune is talking, Tsunade was also busy finding something. Then finally, after encountered many papers, she found it; her suspicions were confirmed. She had a plan! And she knew the right persons to do the job.

"Shizune, send Inuzuka, Kiba and Hyuuga, Neji here in my office" "For what, Lady Tsunade ?" she was confused about the hokage's sudden change of tone and because of her decision. _'Why put Inuzuka and Hyuuga together '_ she already thought that maybe it's because of their abilities. _'But still, if they were spotted, they're sure to be dead.'_

"Just trust me, Shizune, I may have found out how to handle this with not one of our shinobi's dying." Tsunade answered; with a smirk on her face. Now Shizune was really confused; more of got scared. _'I just hope that whatever she's planning might work.'_

"Now go." Hearing the hokage, she immediately return from her thoughhts and began to do what she has been ordered to.

**********!*********

_Panting _" Give it up dog breath, just admit it that I'm stronger than you!"_ Panting _"Who are you to say that, Your beat up; just like I am !" The brunette said, enraging the blonde oponent. This cause Naruto to attack again.

Preparing to block the attack, Shizune suddenly ran towards Naruto to stop the formation of his rasengan. "Shizune-san, what are you doing ? I'm about to prove this mutt that I'm stronger than him." Naruto said, confused of her sudden appearance in their spar.

"Sorry Naruto, but Kiba is being called by the hokage in her office."She said, letting the younger boy go.

She then looked at Kiba. "Kiba, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office now to discuss a mission which will be given to you and your partner ."with much understnding, he gave a short nod to Shizune and smirked at the blonde, then he left, running towards the hokage tower.

Soon after, she bid Naruto goodbye and went looking for the Hyuuga.

*********!*********

"Neji, my friend and rival, I believe that it is such a good day to challenge you in a youthful spar, so I challenge you!" Lee said, doing 'the Maito, Gai pose'. With annoyance, Neji just shook his head and said "What difference will it make ? I 'll always win and you'll always loose." With a sigh, he continued to walk away from the spandex wearing teen.

"But I insist, I'll make sure that this time, I'll win; and is that Shizune-san running towards us ?" Neji tunred around, to see the said lady running and calling his name.

"Neji!"He just looked at her in the eyes, to indicate that he was paying attention. She paused for a moment to catch her breath. "Neji, Tsunade-sama wants you in her office now to discuss a mission which will be given to you and your partner." She said.

Though Neji left with just a nod, deep inside he was very happy and thankful to the Hokage for saving him from Lee.

*********!*********

"Goodafternoon to both of you " she greeted the two teens with a smile on her face

'_Oh this just going to be fun.'_


	2. Chapter 2

Neji and Kiba went to the hokage tower with fearlessness, like any other missions they attend to; with concentration and willingness; with the belief that they can accomplish the mission assigned. But after seeing the hokage; the slug sannin, smile her rare but mischievous smile, their perspective about accepting this mission slightly change.

But it didn't stop there, the hokage laughed hysterically in front of them; and she really laughed hard. This, now brought the two shinobis great discomfort. Fear and confusion can be seen in their eyes. After quite sometime, the laughter that filled the room slowly died down, causing the both of them to look at each other's eyes.

Kiba looked at Neji 'do you know what's going on ?'

Neji just shrugged his shoulders 'I am as clueless as you right now.'

Seeing that both shinobis are now confused and slightly frightened, Tsunade proceed to explain their mission with her creepy smile still on.

"I know that you are fully aware that both of you will be assigned as partners in this mission …" she paused for a moment to laugh "and partners you shall be" she finished off with a smirk. Kiba was abot to question the hokage but Neji beaten him to it. "lady Tsunade, what do you mean about what you just said?" "Oh Neji, I will be explaining your mission to you and Kiba in just a few moments. For the mean time can you try doing a female pitch voice?"

Neji was more than confused "I'm sorry to be rude, lady Tsunade, but may I ask why do you want me to do such a thing?" "Enough questions for now, just do it!"said Tsunade slightly getting annoyed. He just sighed in defeat. He know well not to upset the sannin. He looked at Kiba, seeing his partner quite interested about the situation. Sighing once more, he began focusing imitating a female voice. He had done it once, trying to distract a perverted enemy. The only difference is that no one else witnessed him, but right now, he had the hokage and an Inuzuka to be intrigued in imitating such a voice. "Neji, I'm getting impatient!"huffed the hokage. Not wanting to upset the hokage any longer, he began.

"Is this good enough for you, lady Tsunade?"

The two other witness stood in shock. Who else wouldn't be in their situation; to find out that one of the most skilled and promising male ninja of your village and your friend can somehow produce a voice that is far more angelic than any other girl; a voice that can cause many boys to fall in love with him. Indeed it was shocking.

The silence was broken by Kiba's loud outburst of laughter that seemed to be a match with Tsunade's while the hokage herself is once again smiling _that_ smile.

"Dude, never thought you got that feminine side of yours. It almost made me doubt your gender and think that you're…" Neji shot a 'continue and you'll die' death glare, but unfortunately his glare wasn't acknowledge by his partner. "…a girl." Neji seemed to have reach his limit; activating his byakugan, he now manage to scare his partner.

"N-Neji, I-I'm just joking, chill!" Kiba said pleadingly. But his pleading just seems to darken the deathly aura surrounding the Hyuuga. "You had your fun, dog boy. Now it's my turn." Neji was about to strike the boy when Tsunade suddenly stop them.

"Nicely done, Neji. Your voice was truly heavenly and can be easily recognized as a woman's, but I recommend you to keep on practicing. Although it's quite obvious that this is not the first time you've done this, am I right?"the hokage complimented calmly. Having seen Kiba once again trying to hold back his laughter, he chose not to answer the hokage's question and tried to change the topic for the sake of not being humiliated more.

"So what is the importance of this imitation to our mission" Neji asked, hoping that it would distract the hokage. Lucky for him, it did manage to change the topic. "Oh, Hyuuga for your information this imaitation of yours is, let's just say one of the keys that will unlock the success of this mission." Tsunade answered.

Then after some seconds of silence passed, she began to explain (finally) their mission.

"Well since your face is completely gesturing that you both are now eager to know what this is all about, I think I'll just explain it to you as briefly as I can. There is an unknown poison spreading throughout the fire country; and Konoha is the lucky village to be chosen to investigate and stop this. Unfortunately for you, I , as the hokage of the leaf, have chosen the both of you to partake in this mission…" Kiba was about to interupt, when she continued. "and before you even ask why not anbu it's because there were rumors that those anbus or any skilled shinobi who tried to investigate the matter never had once the chance to return to their villages…" she can now sense the fear ssurrounding the two men. "but don't worry, I thought about this thoroughly and my plan migt just work."

"So what is our part in this mission then?" Kiba asked having his curiosity level up.

"I was just getting to that part. You and Hyuuga would go undercover as a traveling couple that will have to stay at the village; where it was said to be the manufacturing and storage area of the poison, because of the wife's, that means Neji's, condition. That condition will help you snoop, sneak and gather information around the village with no suspicion; and if the exact manufacturing and storege location has been pointed out, you will have no problem in stopping the spreading of the potion. But there is a catch, you should be able to accomplish all of those things within 9 months or else it would cause the failure of the mission."

"This condition, that I will be having, what will it be and why does it seem to be very important for the success of this mission?" asked Neji.

"Hmm… for the condition, it is really simple to guess what it is. Let's see… what condition best describes a person who has morning sickness, strange cravings, mood swings, and will look like she has eaten a beach ball that will last nine months?"

Kiba was once again trying to refrain himself into laughter when he realized 'the condition his partner has to face. He recognize it quickly due to his sensei's former condition that matches up to the one being described by the hokage. He slowly looked at the Hyuuga, careful not to earn a glare, but to his surprise, it seems that Neji didn't know what 'predicament' he will be seeing the Hyuuga still thinking very hard. This made his laugh burst.

"And I thought you were a genius, still haven't guessed yet?" when he received a no his laughter doubled. "Dude can't you see?, the hokage wants you to go undercover as an expecting mother!" The brunette(neji) suddenly froze.

"E-expecting m-mother, like a pr-pr-pr…"he can't even say it!

"Yes, Neji like a pregnant lady" answered Tsunade with a trimphant smirk on 'oh _truly_ _his expression is priceless! Hmm maybe I can pull something similar to the Inuzuka and_ _see_ _whose_ is f_unnier_'

"And Kiba, you will play the role of a loving father-to-be to your wife who is with child, meaning if Neji pretends something on his role like being moody, you, instead of picking up a fight must 'love and understand the mood swings of your beloved wife" after being said, Kiba looked like he has seen a ghost and Tsunade was once again smiling. '_his_ _expression is entertaining to see but still Neji's was better_.'

Neji being back from his trance asked. " B-but I can't still see why we have to play **these **roles."

"Well you see, Neji, if somehow you both get caught trying to sneak around their village, you can easily excuse youself with simple explanations like 'my wife is/I am craving this' kind of excuse so both of you wouldn't be suspicious; unless you can't correctly act out your roles" she said, quite content and proud of her plan .

The two, still quite shocked, nodded in agreement. Even though the plan shocked them to almost fainting, they had to admit, it was a good, almost full proof plan that goes accordingly well to their situation.

"We will be communicating through letter only to be not detected as suspicious by the vilagers. So are there any more questions?"

"I would like to know how will umm how will my stomach expand ?" Neji asked, a bit embarrased. " Glad you ask, I have created a special cloth that can be used using chakra only. This is also one of the reasons as to why I chose you. You have great chakra control so using the cloth will be easy for you. On how to use the cloth will be thought to you tomorrrow."he nodded.

"Is that all?" the two nodded.

"Very well, both of you will be leaving on the day after tomorrow. By that time I hope that you can act out your roles very well I wish you good luck and success to your mission."

They afterwards left the office. "Well that was fun" still smiling Tsunade thought to herself_. ' I wonder if tomorrow will be as entertaining as it was toda__y'_


	3. Chapter 3

Neji's POV

If I was a woman, this type of undercover would be accepted without any hesitatation, without any doubts. If _ONLY_ I was a woman. How does being flat-chested, with male reproductive organs make you a woman! Sure I have a feminine frame, delicate voice, and have long silky hair and the fact that I have very smooth skin and attractive eyes; but still I'm purely,100%, with no doubt male; the hokage, of all people should know the very gender of their very own shinobi, so what on earth was lady Tsunade thinking when she assigned us that ludicrous undercover mission! Am I really that feminine that I can easily past off as girl by our own hokage?! And another thing that bother's me is this certain Inuzuka. We all know that the 2nd best prankster in konoha next to Naruto is _this_ certain Inuzuka. What if the dog boy decided to humiliate me with all of the tricks up his sleeve or laugh at me whenever I get humored because of my role. Also how should I act like a pregnant lady if I can't even act like a proper female. Sure I can dress and speak like a woman but I can't and would never act like one. Now I worry if I also have to be talkative, into gossiping, pretending to be so helpless, and…and being a loving_ wife_ to the Inuzuka. And also, do I have to pretend to puke, get dizzy, be hormonal, be very fragile and all those stuff pregnant women do? Ughh, I guess it's final then. I will be very helpless physically in the following months, especially when the 'baby bump' starts to show. I just hope that I can gather much information from the hokage about this because right now she's the only one that I can ask freely about do's and don'ts and so much more of this 'pregnancy thing'(sigh).

Kiba's POV

Somehow I don't know how to feel about this mission. Should I feel quite honored to be able to see the so-called _genius _Hyuuga to be in such predicament? I mean I don't know any single person who had seen the day Neji act feminine and just easily get away with it; but I, I have front row seats in witnessing a once in a lifetime event that's so worth it people won't even hesitate to do anything to see it. Or should I feel scared because I know for myself that I'm not the best husband/father-to-be figure. Tsunade said that my role was supposed to be a 'loving, providing husband that will lovingly attend to his _wife's _needs'. How should I know how to be the husband the hokage wants me to be if I can't even take care very well of myself and about that being a 'father-to-be', they said to expect the unexpected from your expecting spouse, but how am I suppose to expect the unexpected if I don't even know what to expect in the first place. Yes I did somehow help our sensei with her pregnancy, but it is so different when you know the one who will be pretending is your deadly friend. Just think of it, one wrong move and she-er he can castrate you out of nowhere and can get away with it saying that he is just being hormonal even without a reason, he can still come after me just for his fun; HOW SCARY IS THAT! Oh well, might just do whatever I can do to prepare myself for the better or worse.(sigh)

Normal POV

Both were evidently in deep thought when they bump against each other on their way to the hokage's office. Neji being the smaller one was the one who met ground with a 'thud'. Upon seeing this, Kiba quickly offered Neji a hand that was immediately turned down by the annoyed Hyuuga.

"Look I know that you are also very well stressed about this roles were supposed to play, but I just wanted to help you get up. You don't have to be so hormonal already." Kiba said. Boy, were those the wrong words to be said in his situation; it seems that it brought more harm to him than good.

"Kiba, listen and listen closely I am not an expecting lady that is being hormonal. If you knew that I was troubled by those problems wouldn't you think that those words would just make it worse or maybe you're not even thinking!" the enraged brunette yelled.

"Ok I'm sorry, just calm down ok, I was just joking"

"You were just joking!? To me it's like you're insulting me!"

"I'm not insulting anybody here, you are just so sensitive"

"Not insulting anyone huh?"

"Yeah!"

"If you're so confident then you wouldn't mind if I tell the hokage that **daddy** over here insulted me for being annoyed" Neji said emphasizing the word he knew Kiba will be annoyed.

"What did you say?!" Kiba said, now getting annoyed at the brunette.

"Now you know how I feel, this make us even"

Kiba was just about to hit the Hyuuga when Shizune came running to them. "Kiba stop that! Both of you were assigned as partners and you should be treating each other just like one not screaming at each other and having fights! Now Lady Tsunade seek both of your presence and I want you to be able to present yourselves as the partners you were assigned to be!"lectured Shizune who was quite dissapointed from the childish antics of the two men. Both nodded with guilt and soon headed for the hokage.

*********!*********

"Well hello to you two again. As I have said before, today you will learn the basic information of your roles, especially to you Neji."Tsunade paused slightly smiling "so I would like to welcome both of you to Tsunade's parenting lessons 101, featuring your very own" she said while having that intoductory tone. Both gave her unsure looks, probably thinking 'has she gone insane'or something like that.

"Ok we do not have enough time to discuss evey detail of this pregnancy but I do hope that you may both learn something from here. How about I start explaing first how to use special cloth." She said while drawing out the cloth. "As I have told you yesterday, this will be your 'baby bump' for the following months. It will be attached to you as if it is your skin. It will also have their perspective weights that can normally cause you pain. This expands when you put chakra to it and flatten when you release its containing chakra, do not ever think of removing this unless necessary" Neji was about to protest. "Yes Neji even when sleeping and bathing. I will give you a books about pregnancy later that will tell you the normal growth of their stomachs ok." Neji just nodded with fear in his eyes while Kiba was smiling slightly; both picturing what Neji will look like with a huge stomach.

"So for the parenting roles,… I guess the father should be first since he will be the one almost doing everything for his _'wife'_" she just like to torment them really.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Tsunade called the man with seriousness in her voice.

"Y-yes ma'am" he answered quite unsure as where this will be leading to.

"Before I say anything, do you promise not to laugh, smirk, nosebleed and especially not faint infront of us in the duration of this conversation?"

"I guess I will"

"Do not guess, Inuzuka! Yes or no."

"Y-yes!" was his frightened answer. Neji just smirked at the boy.

"Good, let's continue then."Tsunade said with her _smile_ returning. "First of all as the father of the child, you should always do your best to attend to the needs of your wife. This means laziness, ignorance and unwillingness is a big NO for you. Also protection, affection, and gudance is needed, especially when Neji becomes so big that he he will not be able to handle himself." Kiba smirked. "I said no smirking! Okay, if your wondering about that affection part, it is for you to show your love to your wife in every way you can express without over exaggerating, like kissing; both lips-lips and cheek-cheek, hugging, cuddling, holding hands and all those sweet stuff. Is that clear to you?"

"Y-yes ma'am" he unswered, quite unsure on how to feel about it. (1)he didn't even had kissed one girl but now he has to kiss a boy, his friend, of all people! And all because of the crazy hokage who chose to assign them this mission. '_If it was because of Neji's_ _keikei genkai, why couldn't it be his teammate, Hinata or her sister, Hanabi or any_ _Hyuuga woman? Why does it have to be Neji?!'_ he thought.

"These books will help you more on how you can be a good husband and father-to-be figure to Neji."

"Neji Hyuuga" she said now taking her focus on Neji.

"Yes ma'am"

"Do you also promise the same promise Kiba agreed to?"

"Yes ma'am"

"For you Neji, we will be talking about do's and don'ts regarding your fake pregnancy. First the don'ts. Don't drink, don't engage in any stressful or straining activities, which means no training, don't eat to much unhealthy foods, don't use your hormones excuse to injure you '_husband'_, don't flirt with other girls or men if you're gay…" "I'm not" "Just saying. Moving on, don't use the men's washroom, don't act manly and most definitely don't fail this mission."

"For the do's, do minggle with other women in the village, do be somehow weak and always getting tired, do use the women's washroom only, do act womanly, I guess you can do light exercises, and do be a loving spouse to Kiba. And by the way if you're disturbed by the affection part I said earlier, don't be because as the hormonal expecting woman you will be, you will be the one who will be asking for them and when you ask, Kiba will willingly respond."

"What!" they yelled in unison with Neji trying his best not to faint already.

"Well you see it was said that women in this predicament tend to be the ones who seek frequent love making with their husband. Since I'm not letting you both do that, it will just go as far to kissing on the lips. Do you understand?" they just remained silent.

"Here are more books that will help you in your roles. I expect both of you to read and get as much information by tomorrow. And I also bought you these clothes that you will wear. The bag with maternity clothes are Neji's." after receiving them, Neji inspected his bag of clothes.

"Why don't I have pants" Neji asked

"Why of course you have no pants. From tomorrow onwards you will be wearing dresses" he just stood there, not wanting to speak a word when a question hit him.

"Lady Tsunade, may I ask why I am assigned this mission? If it was for my keikei genkai, why not other Hyuuga women?"

"You're right, it was because of you're keikei genkai and I know that you're the one who has chakra control more than anyone. As I have said the cloth that you will be using needs great chakra control and I fear if anyone in your branch was to use this cloth, they may not be able to handle it properly. And if you're also wondering why you of all boys is because you could actually pass off easily as a girl without using chakra. The reason why no shinobi has been successful in completing this mission is because of the chakra they cause. The enemies senses their chakra whenever they search for information, even masking it would be useless." He nodded, convinced with the explanation..

"Have you decided what time will you go tomorrow?"

"Yes, we have decide that it's best if we leave at dawn and and arrive at the village at around noon by foot to avoid being suspicious" Kiba replied.

"Very well then, if there is no more question, you are dismissed" with a short nod, they both left their hokage.

**********!**********

As they were leaving the hokage tower, they both bumped to an orange-wearing blonde.

"Hey watch where you're… oh it's you guys. Sorry about that. Let me help you pick up those books instead. H-hey are these what they think they are?. It is! Don't tell me you're going to be parents. So who are the poor girls you've knocked up, huh? Are they pretty? Tell me, tell me!" Naruto said, being excited about what he had seen.

"Naruto, shut up. We are not going to be parents!" they both yelled in unison.

"yeah? Then why do you have those books."he said pointing towards the books.

"well we were asked by a couple to return these books to the library"Kiba said shakily.

"sure…"

"We'll just be on our way." Said the brunette who was slowly getting annoyed.

"Okay see you then soon" the blonde said waving good bye.

**AN~**

**(1) I don't know if Kiba has even kissed a girl or a boy(like naruto and****sasuke).**


	4. Chapter 4

Today was the day they start their mission; act as a couple, pretend to be an expecting couple and show signs of 'affection' to one another. Oh what a wonderful day it is!

Kiba's POV

Ughh… I hoped this day would never come. I mean this is the day that I would begin to act responible, no more playing around with akamaru whenever I like it and the day I act 'husbandly' to my _wife_. I just pray to Kami that Neji would make this easy for me but who am I kidding, he would definitely make me miserable throughout this mission.

I grabbed my things and hopped on akamamaru, bid my mother farewell and began heading towards the main gate. As I headed there, I can't stop thinking about me and Neji together, to be honest I still find it weird. The Hyuuga and I are friends, no more less and even it is just pretend, I just can't top feeling uncomfortable about this.

As I am nearing the gate, there seems to be a lady just standing there; but no Neji. I decided to ask the lady what is she doing here early at dawn and maybe if she seen Neji.

"Um excuse me miss, but can I ask you what are you doing here this early? Is there someone you're waiting for?" I asked her. there something familiar about her, really, it just that I can't seem to put a finger on it.

"yes" she replied.

" oh I see, I was wondering if you somehow saw a man with long brown hair like yours,

With pearl white eyes like you have and has the same figure and height as you are and wait a minute N-Neji?" wow, I just realized how slow am I trying to figure out that one, for a man I guess he really does look attractive. The sun rising seem to add beauty to the scene, making his skin look smoother and flawless, his hair more silkier than ever, his eyes seems to sparkle and what am I thinking about? See, this is messing me up.

"Kiba, stop staring at me like that. It's embarrassing enough to dress feminine and have you wear a bra. Now stop that and just put this on!" I looked at what he's holding. It seems to be a golden ring, oh wait, it's a wedding ring and …

"Before you ask or say anything stupid, I also have one myself. Lady Tsunade gave these to me a few moments ago saying something about making it more convincing." he said while gesturing to his ring finger. Still finding all of this weird, I just put it on and asked him that we should get going. With a short nod, we began to leave Konoha.

Neji's POV

We've decide that it's best to travel there by leaping tree to tree half way there and resume walking the other half as to leave no we were leaping, it seems that the chakra stored in the cloth is having low chakra control, I find it now hard to control this amount of chakra while we are in excessive motion and having the chakra controlled outside my body is not helping either , it seems to be causing me pain instead but I just ignored the pain and try my best to control it.

After sometime, the pain seems to be getting worse but I can't stop now, I'm already behind Kiba and seem to be getting slower. Finally, the pain was unbearable and it made me stop what I'm doing dropping on my knees while clutching my stomach. Kiba seemed to notice this and rushed towards me.

"Neji! Neji! What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he said. I just wanted to yell at him that of course I'm hurt; it's obvious that I'm in pain. But as I look into his eyes, I can't help feeling that I shouldn't. I can see that he is genuine in his intention, though I know there something amiss.

"I…I'm okay. It's just the chakra, I…I'm having trouble controlling it."I said to him, slightly embarrassed of the confession. I clossed my eyes, waiting for his fits of laughter or insults but instead I felt a hand rest on my shoulder. I looked up to see whose it is. I was surprised to see it was Kiba's and he was smiling, not because he found it funny but it's because he was trying to comfort me.

"It's just ok. Nobody's perfect and if you're expecting me to ridicule you then don't 'cause I'm not going to"he said, the smile never leaving his face. I just knelt there trying my best to stablize the uncontrolled chakra. It would take time and even if I finally control it, the slightest strain can unstablize it again.

"Kiba, I'm sorry that this might take time but after this I can no longer strain myself or else it would be hard for me to contol it."I feel like I'm being a burden to him.

"Well if that's the case then how about you ride akamaru all the way there while you recover. Is it ok to you boy?"

"Arf… Arf"

"Thanks buddy. I promise you that Neji is not that heavy."I glared at him, not knowing if I should take it as a compliment or an insult. He just laughed and gently assisted me on akamaru like I'm not a ninja but seeing that I'm still having pain, I just let him be.

When I was finally on top of the nindog he smiled at me again. I frowned, having noticed me he asked me what's wrong.

"I'm worried that my inadequate chakra control can be a hindrance in the mission.

"You're worried about that? You should be relieved that because of that you would have to watch out on your abdomen and be careful not exaggerating yourself without trying so hard pretending right"thinking about it, he's right, the acting would be much easier, the chakra could pass of as a baby.

"I guess you're right, Kiba. I think we should go now. It's starting to get noon."

With a nod we both went on our way.

Normal POV

They continued by land, no longer tree to tree because of Neji's state, with average speed and stopping only when Neji feels pain or becomes fatigued due to the chakra. After sometime, they finally reached their destination. Kiba helped Neji to get down from his dog and after checked everything if their act is ready.

They soon aproached the main gate of the village hand in hand, as a couple, with akamaru behind them. Both were nervous and embarrassed but neither not wanting to show. 'so this is how it feels to be a bride walking down the aisle with his father except he is not my father.'Neji thought, not wanting to face his partner.

"Who are you and what do you want from our village."the man guarding the gate questioned with a monotone voice.

"I am Kiba Inuzuka and this is my wife, Nejiko Inuzuka. We have been traveling for a long time now but due to my wife's condition, we think it's best if we settle down."

"And what condition is this?"he asked.

"Well I'm expecting sir." Neji said placing a loving hand on his stomach.

"I think it's best if I let my wife have a safer and stable environment and so I can keep knowing that she is safe while I look for work here." Kiba said while placing his hand on top of Neji's smiling to his _'wife'_.

"Oh.. I understand but sir, you and your wife must obtain certain clearance so that you can gain access to the village. "

"And what would you want us to do?"

"Both of you must speak to the leader of our village for your approval. If she approves then you are more than welcome to stay as long as you want in our village."the guard said, keeping his monotone voice.

Both of them wasn't prepared for this. They really show that there is something about this village that they don't want anybody to just find out. They don't know what to do, if they allowed him to take them to their leader, they maybe caught in her questions. And backing out is no option either, the guard would be just suspicious and report them to her. It was clear that if they don't find out a way soon, their mission was no more than over.

Luckily, Neji thought of a brilliant idea.

Kiba was surprised to see Neji suddenly bursting out tears, he was confused. 'Why is he crying at a time like this?'. Then it hit him, smiling inside he thought 'nice going, Neji'.

He then proceeded to help him in his act by pretending to comfort _her_.

The guard was also shocked seeing the lady burst into tears. " Miss, are you okay?" he asked.

(sniff) "No, I'm not okay! I thought that your village would be a perfect place to give birth to my baby!" he then looked at Kiba. "Kiba, honey, let's just go somewhere else. I think that the village is rejecting us, I tought that they would be friendly, they're even rejecting us! They hate us, Kiba, thay hate us!" dramatically, the _'lady'_ said in between sobs, not stoping on crying. In return, the _husband_ hugged _her, _while also trying to soothe and calm the other brunette. 'Man, I never knew Neji can be this dramatic' he thought.

"They don't hate us, love, it's just that we need to fill up some clearance in order for us to stay here so don't think about that ok, I promise you everything will be ok so stop crying." Then he looked at the still surprised guard.

"Don't worry about her, she is just having her regular mood swings. Sorry about that"he said with an apologetic look in his face. The guard just nodded; before hearing again the moody woman.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN ABOUT THAT!"

"I was just saying that you are being moody?"

"If to you it was just mood swings, to me it's not just that! I thought that you would understand me, as my husband but I was wrong. You HATE ME don't you! That's why you can't understand me!" Then he decided to get the guard to also be involved. "And YOU! You stole my husband from me and you made me hate me, now he doesn't love me! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT !"_she _said , frightening more the man with an acusing finger. While slightly nudging Kiba, making him react into hugging _her_.

"It's alright, it's alright. You know that I can't hate you, Nejiko my love, 'cause I always ending up loving you more everyday and nobody will be acusing anybody, you understand." _She _nodded, still resting on his shoulders.

"Now stop crying, please, it's not healthy for you and the baby"and Neji stopped, convinced that he had caused enough damaged, but still sniffing.

"I think it's better that you and your wife should find a place first here and let her rest. I understand both your situation when my wife was pregnant with my son. I think that our leader will be considerate into moving the date of your verification." The guard said with a smile

Both thanked Kami, that this man was very considerate. If it was another guard, then maybe even with Neji's act, they wouldn't have stand a chance. Facing their verification is still a problem to them, but for now their just relieved that they can now enter the village without any suspicions; just an ordinary travelling couple with their pet deciding to settle for a little time in their village due to the very very moody wife's condition.

"Thank you sir, for being so considerate. I'm terribly sorry for the scene I've caused and for the mean things I said to you" Neji said, wiping his crocodile tears.

"It's okay Miss Inuzuka"tha guard assured the lady.

"I just want to ask if you know any place that we could rent" Kiba asked in return with a sheepish smile.

"Oh hmm… let me see…ah! I recommend that you come see an old lady at the right end of this village. I heard that she is renting a room in her apartment, also she was once a midwife, she even gave birth to our son. I can assure you that with her, your wife is in good hands."

"Thank you very much sir." Then they went on their waving to the guard.

Both were silent. Suddenly Kiba decided to break it and start a conversation.

"I didn't know that you were that talented in acting, honey" He said teasing his partner with a loving voice.

"Shut it Kiba. You should be grateful that if it wasn't for me, our mission would already be over."

"But Akamaru here agrees with me, right buddy?"

"Arf…Arf" the nindog answered gleefully to his owner further infuriating the Hyuuga.

"Both of you… just shut up"said the angered brunette

They asked for the old lady that was renting a room to different people. After following the directions given, they soon found the house that they were looking for. They knocked, anticipating the old lady to answer them, but instead they were greeted by a familiar face.

"Oh.. Neji, Kiba what are you guys doing here?"

**AN~**

**Sorry for the rushed ending and for the long wait.**


	5. Chapter 5

_They asked for the old lady that was renting a room to different people. After following the directions given, they soon found the house that they were looking for. They knocked, anticipating the old lady to answer them, but instead they were greeted by a familiar face._

"_Oh.. Neji, Kiba what are you guys doing here?"_

**********!**********

"T-Temari? What are you doing here?" they both asked in unison.

"Um…I'm the first one to ask the question so I'm expecting to receive an answer first"

"W-where here for important reasons" The Hyuuga answered.

"Oh, I see… and would this _'important reason' _be your honeymoon?"she said with a smirk on her lips and a tone that seems to unerve both men.

"NO!" they shouted at the woman who kept on smirking,; but this also caught the attention of few villagers nearby. Having noticed, Kiba quickly responded.

"We mean no, thank you for your offer about a tour around the village. My wife and I want to rest first before we proceed to that."he said calmly, like there is nothing wrong.

Temari just raised an eyebrow, showing a confused face. "I don't know what you're talking about me being a tour guide. But I guess this just proves me right about you two being a couple." Having said, both Konoha shinobi turned red, being embarrassed by the statement the woman just said. Her smirk returning, she asked "So am I right?"they just reddened even more remaining silent.

The villagers seems more interested and confused at the scene. _'we have to stop this. If we keep this up, the villagers would have suspicions and I'm sure that Temari wouldn't let us slip so easily. Maybe I should fake gagging, that way we could get into the house with less suspicions from them.'_Neji thought. _'well might as well do, I've been embarrased enough'_

"(gag)Kiba…"he said, looking at his partner with eyes that could make anyone pity him. Realizing what Neji wanted to happen. He looked at the blonde, who was staring at Neji, and said "can you show us were your bathroom is?"

"why?" the blonde said, leaving his attention at Neji. Kiba was about to respond when the other brunette decide to suddenly rush past Temari and into the house. It was now Kiba's turn to do the smirking "that's why."

He said, before following Neji with Akamaru in the house.

When all of them were in the house, they saw Neji leaning against the doorway of the bathroom like he was waiting for them. The Hyuuga looked at the blonde expecting to see worry in her, but instead he was shocked to see her smile in joy. Then she punched Kiba in the arm saying "ha, I never knew that the both of you are gay, I'm okay with it actually as long as you don't turn my shika into one but now, not only are you gay but you even seem to break the laws of nature, Congratulations!."she said, while trying her best not to laugh. This seemed to made the two deepened the red across their face.

"This isn't what it seems, Temari." Neji said, standing infront of Temari. 'does she really believe this?'he thought.

"No need to explain yourself, really, all is just good to me." In fits of laughter, she said approvingly.

"Temari, I and Kiba are both straight; we're not gay, so that means we are not married and having a honeymoon. I am also not expecting any child of sort; that also means we're not breaking any laws of nature."

"Calm down Neji, I was just joking you. Besides, would you really assume that I would believe all of this ?" Kiba and Neji just stood there, speechless.

"So if you don't mind me asking, what is the real reason you're here." She asked in a serious tone.

Kiba turned to face Neji. "Maybe we could tell her, she is our friend not to mention an ally of the leaf." Neji nodded. "I agree, and I'm guessing if we don't tell her the truth, she'll just throw a tantrum at us." After Kiba also nodding in agreement, they turned to face the now unpatient blonde.

"Can we talk at somewhere private?"

The blonde nodded. They expected to be lead in a room that is private but instead they saw her carefully handling her fan as if preparing an attack. With several handsigns and one swift motion, the house began to be filled with strong amounts of wind, closing every door and window in it tightly shut.

"Is this private enough for you?"

"T-this will do just fine, but why not in another room?"

"Even though the owner of this house decided to rent rooms, it is still not that big. It only houses 3 master-sized bedrooms; 2 of which occupied by me and the owner, and I'm guessing that you are also interested in occupying the other. So I prefer to have this setup as the most private that I can offer.

"Understood. I guess we should start explaining…" they headed towards the living room. As they sat on the couch Kiba continued for Neji. "Well, we have been sent here by the hokage for a 9 month undercover mission due to a said spread of poison all over the fire country." Before anyone of them had the chance to continue, a voice of an old lady was heard.

"Temari? Are you there? There was this strong wind that awoke me from my nap, is it from you" said the lady slowly approaching.

"Oh and are these your friends?" she asked with a smile.

Temari nodded and lead the lady to sit with them on the couch. "Sorry for waking you up, granny Tsuki."

"It's okay, I also needed to wake up now to tend the garden. But may I ask what's your friends business here? They are ninjas like you aren't they? You might be in danger here, especially it seems the one of you are carrying." Smile never leaving her smile was mixed of worry for the two shinobis before her.

"Don't need to worry miss, we will go undercover for this mission and we will make sure as to not be spotted. But can we trust you, not that we are being rude, just making sure."

"I assure you that you can trust me your from leaf right? An ally of the sand? I was from the sand back then, a professional midwife. I even help their mother birth all three of them and I can tell you that Temari's cheeks when she was born were so plump, she even looked like this." Granny Tsuki then made a face, making her cheeks puff up. "granny please don't do tht infront of them, I'm embarrassed!" she blushed. " What she meant to say is that you can trust her." she continued for her. The old lady nodded in approval.

"Well then, …" Kiba started.

"Please just call me granny Tsuki."

He nodded and continued "We were sent here by our hokage to investigate and stop the spread of a rumored poison in this village, but it seems that you're security has alredy proven that rumor to be a fact. Are you aware of this, granny?" she sighed " Yes, I'm aware of it and I can much say that it is true." She frowned. "Our leader ordered the manufacturing of the poison about a year ago for unknown reasons. Nobody knew the exact reason actually, even the one who was ordered to make it. As her villagers, we only follow orders. We're not even allowed to protest against it for we will be punished. I and all of the others that lived here thank you for being here and wish both of you success in your mission. But please be do careful, you're the longest ninjas, excluding Temari , that had been here. All had died early.

And you young man, take care of your wife and unborn child." She said

"Um Granny Tsuki, I'm not exactly pregnant, I'm not even a girl to begin with and we're not truly married. This is just a part of our undercover."

She giggled. "What a girly man you grew up to be. Your even more beautiful than me when I was your age." She said.

"T-thank you for your c-compliment." He then growled at the two ninjas snickering at him. _'At least I was said to be beautiful.'_ He thought.

"Thank you for understanding us, Granny Tsuki. But please do keep our identities secret."she continued.

" sure thing. Oh, by the way, I've not yet known your full and true names."

"Well I'm Neji Hyuuga, but I'm on undercover as Nejiko Inuzuka and this idiot and annoying of a partner" "hey!" "is Kiba Inuzuka."

"And I'm Tsuki Watanabe." She smiled.

"Well enough chit-chat. I have one more question though." Temari said, looking intently on both of us.

"Did you already have your verification with the leader?"

"No."was the siple reply.

"Then good. I have a tip for you on that."

"And what would that be?" they both asked.

"Never tell that you're a ninja or that you're from a ninja village. They will surely ask you this. And for your other background details, that be more easy. Just don't slip anything while answering those too. You have agreed on what to say about your background, don't you?" she said, raising an eyebrow. She sighed, seeing that both of them shook their heads 'no'.

"If that's the case, I think it's better that only one of you have the verification."

"But the leader would be suspicious if one of us is absent." Confused, Kiba asked.

"What she means is that, you talk to her while I fake faint, it will leave no suspicions." Neji said. Kiba then understood.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Granny Tsuki, Temari are you home?" They froze.

"It's me, Lady Mai. I wish to speak with the two visitors of our village" she said.

Hastily, granny Tsuki got up from her seat and headed towards the door. She looked at them again, confirming that they are ready. Slowly, she opened the door.

"Good afternoon, ms. Watanabe."

"Good afternoon to you too, Mai-sama."

**AN~**

**If you are wandering why Temari, my reason is because she has the attitude that could also annoy Neji and because she knows a lot about this act (but mostly to annoy Neji).**


End file.
